Mon amour
by fantasy115
Summary: J’ai égoïstement prolongé ce moment... J’ai bu les larmes qui sillonnaient tes joues...Tout, je veux tout de toi, tu m’appartiens à moi et moi seul.


J'adore Mirage of blaze.

J'ai longtemps hésité à le télécharger, car pour moi un anime de treize épisodes ne pouvait être que bâclé.

J'ai été agréablement surprise. Pour les oav aussi j'émettais une forte réserve mais j'ai encore été bluffée.

Je dois dire que j'aime les personnages torturés.

Concernant cette fic comme toujours, je demanderais aux **personnes sensibles de l'éviter**…

**Quand aux homophobes, vous ne devriez jamais lire une de mes fics**!

Comme d'habitude je mène une guerre sans relâche contre les fautes mais elles ont tendance à m'adorer.

Cette histoire s'est imposée à moi après avoir lu les commentaires (judicieux) d'un lecteur très incisif sur un livejournal.

Cet OS est sans aucune prétention.

J'essaye simplement d'y décrire une relation d'amour avec toute la folie, toutes les rancoeurs, qui peuvent parfois accompagner ce sentiment.

Comment ça c'est pas possible, les exemples flagrants autour de moi m'emmènent à penser que si.

Pour finir, je me passerais d'un amour comme il est décrit ci-dessous (brrrr, ça me fiche la trouille!)!

PS : Ce n'est qu'une interprétation d'un anime très complexe!

**Fantasy**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

X

Mon amour

X

X

Il doit neiger dehors mon amour, forcément… Le temps est si capricieux en montagne. Ce n'était qu'un travail de plus pour nous, extrêmement bien rémunéré. Il faut dire que le PDG de cette firme d'import-export, su se montrer convainquant. Nous nous faisons un devoir d'aider les malheureux humains, jouets de la fatalité…mais cette promesse de récompense, quoique inattendue, t'enchanta immédiatement. Tes pensées allèrent vers ta sœur qui désirait plus que tout participer à un voyage scolaire fort onéreux et puis tu voulais aussi une nouvelle moto. Je fus immédiatement conquis par ta joie d'adolescent mercantile. J'aurais sans doute du te réprimander, mais je suis si faible face à ton sourire…

X

La seule héritière de la famille Tsuméruigi, fut choisit pour accueillir l'esprit de la princesse Hymémiya de la secte Otongis. Son enlèvement datait de deux jours et son anniversaire qui aurait lieu durant l'éclipse Lunaire, laissait présager le moment où son corps deviendrait le réceptacle de la sanguinaire Hymémiya. Pour une fois ce fut beaucoup plus simple que nous l'attendions. Sans leur chef encore scellé dans la pierre funéraire de la montagne, les Otongis n'étaient qu'une menace mineure. Avec Haruie et Chiaki à nos côtés, ce fut très vite réglé. Ton plan était très simple, vu leur faible effectif, tu ordonnas à nos deux compagnons de créer une diversion pendant que nous secourions la demoiselle.

_X_

_(Je sens le tranchant glacé contre ma gorge mais je ne bouge toujours pas. Je garde les yeux clos. )_

_X_

Car Ancolie Tsuméruigi était une magnifique jeune femme, de un an ta cadette. Elle possédait toute l'ardeur d'une occidentale. Nous trouvâmes cette furie qui était parvenue à défaire ses liens, en équilibre sur une chaise prête à s'enfuir par la lucarne de la pièce. Entre les esprits et le portail qui protégeaient la propriété, à quoi songeait cette idiote. Lorsqu'elle te balança son poing au visage se méprenant sur nos intentions et que je dû recourir à la force pour t'en dépêtrer, tu me trouvas trop brutal et recommença à bouder en ne m'adressant plus la parole. Cela aurait pu être drôle si cette sangsue ne s'était pas prise d'admiration pour toi.

X

De retour au luxueux chalet des Tsuméruigi qui nous avaient été prêté, pas le moins du monde traumatisé, elle poursuivit sa cour assidue allant jusqu'à t'inviter! Et toi, tu succombais déjà à son charme car cette insolente caractérielle, était véritablement ton sosie en jupon. Ni les remarques d'Haruie ou les facéties de Chiaki qui constataient mon irritation croissante ne semblèrent te décider à t'en éloigner. Tu me regardais de haut, faisant fi de mes regards accusateurs. Même la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond, finit par me demander si nous étions intimes. Suis-je si transparent ? Je suis pas une tapette. Cette infâme réponse jeta un froid considérable dans le salon.

C'est dans cette ambiance que les gardes du corps de Tsuméruigi sont arrivés en hélicoptère. Le fait qu'elle t'écrive son numéro de portable dans la paume ne m'a pas échappé… elle me défiait certaine de sa victoire. L'inconsciente ignore comment destructeur peut-être mon amour. Il ne souffre aucune contrariété.

X

_(La lame est animée de petites vibrations. Tu trembles donc mon amour?)_

_X_

La valise fut déposée par un des hommes qui nous fit savoir que nous pouvions profiter de l'air de la montagne durant une semaine de plus si nous le souhaitions. Pourquoi pas, l'occasion était trop belle. Je t'ai fuis sous le balcon dans le froid glacial pour fumer une cigarette lénifiante. Tu m'as poursuivit afin d'obtenir de veines explications qui ne feraient que remuer le couteau dans ma plaie béante.

_X_

_(Je sais que tu pleures, j'entends tes sanglots étouffés. Peut-être maudis-tu ta faiblesse?)_

_X_

Te réjouis-tu Kagétora, je suis si pathétique. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je pourrais répondre à ton défi.

Le bain dans le jacuzzi était tout sauf relaxant avec les deux autres qui se disputaient. Je sais bien qu'au fond Haruie et Chiaki tentaient vainement d'apaiser ma colère. Lorsque par ton entêtement tu finis par opacifier ma raison, je suis tout à fais capable du pire… Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Quel drame faut-il encore pour que tu le comprennes?

Alors que je te croyais à l'abri dans ta chambre, encore une fois, tu es venu avec pour tout appareille ce short de bain d'invité tout à fait indécent. J'ai ignoré tes jérémiades et j'ai fuis en sachant que ton image me hanterait toute la nuit et qu'au matin je rentrerais au temple ou une sérénité illusoire m'attendrait.

_X_

T'ignorer était sans doute la meilleure chose que je pouvais faire mais aussi la pire. Alors que debout à la fenêtre je tentais d'allumer une énième cigarette, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma avec violence. Tu recommenças à me fustiger, te plaignant de mes regards condescendants. Tu m'ordonnas de te regarder en face, dans cette pénombre où je dissimulais ma convoitise. Tu osas m'arracher ma cigarette sur laquelle je me concentrais en priant pour que ta présence, ta peau encore humide, ta semi nudité, ne soient qu'un autre songe de mon esprit torturé. A l'instant où mon regard se posa sur toi, tu pris conscience de la situation. Ton assurance devint bégaiement. Kagetora… Takaya… La porte que tu tentais d'ouvrir n'aurait jamais pu bouger puisque ma main y exerçait une trop forte pression. En sentant mon souffle rapide dans ton cou, tu t'es retourné. Aucune vaine parole ne fut prononcée, tu tentas simplement de me résister. Que pouvions-nous faire face à un désire vieux de plus de quatre siècles? Tu n'étais qu'un fragile papillon qui à force de s'approcher trop près de la flamme se faisait consumer. Chacun de tes mouvements saccadés ne faisait qu'attiser mon impatience. Ma brutalité blessait le velouté de ta peau.

X

_(Mon amour, est-ce encore douloureux?) _

X

Mes doigts qui se sont insinués en toi t'ont à peine préparé, j'imagine que ce fut désagréable. Ce n'est qu'en te possédant que j'ai pris conscience de l'étroitesse de ton corps vierge… ce n'est qu'en étouffant tes cris de ma main… Oh mon dieu, j'aurais pu mourir à ce moment, enfoui profondément en toi. J'ai cru exploser… Cependant j'ai égoïstement prolonger ce moment, car il était tout simplement mien. Chacun de mes coups de boutoirs représentait autant d'années de frustrations, de déchirements dont je me débarrassais. Le plaisir qui me submergea fut bien au-delà de tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Ma semence se répandit en toi, me laissant dans un état d'épuisement complet. J'ai bu les larmes qui sillonnaient tes joues, j'ai aussi goûté au sang virginal qui maculait tes cuisses tremblotantes. Tout, je veux tout de toi, tu m'appartiens à moi et moi seul.

X

_(Mon amour, ce soir j'ai acquis une pleine assurance. Me lancer cet ultime défi fut ce qui causa ta perte. J'ai finalement compris que quelque chose te retenait, t'empêchant de m'appartenir tant bien même la détermination de ton cœur... Celles qui se sont succédées n'ont été qu'un exutoire à ton corps d'homme malgré la tendresse que tu leur portais. L'acceptes-tu finalement?_

_J'aurais pu exiler nos âmes dans ce miroir maudit mais j'ai réalisé Kagetora, que Takaya, ce toi immature m'était tout aussi précieux. Ce n'est que le reflet de ce que tu aurais été si tu avais réellement appartenu à ce siècle. Je sais désormais que vous ne pouvez, tous deux, vous passer de votre domestique, votre animal de compagnie, votre chien devenu loup pour mordre la main de son maître.)_

X

_(Mon amour, mes péchés sont nombreux et pourtant tu ne peux rien face à ce sentiment qui te lie. Tes sanglots sont pour moi, une douce complainte, hymne à ma victoire impitoyable._

_La lame glisse doucement puis un bruit sec raisonne contre le mur ou tu l'as jeté. Lentement alors, tu te lèves, je sais que tes sanglots se sont intensifiés à cause de la douleur que tu éprouves au bas de tes reins. J'ouvre les yeux et te regarde claudiquer dans la pénombre, jusqu'à la salle de bain. De la porte entrebâillée, j'entends distinctement le bruit de l'eau. Tu te laves de nos ébats mais mon empreinte est désormais ancrée dans ta chair. Peut-être devrais-je t'aider, car je t'imagine mal pouvant tenir debout bien longtemps. Où peut-être pas… Le chagrin de ta défaite, tu dois le savourer seul. Tu m'as réduis à cela durant des siècles. Ressens-la afin qu'elle gomme ta suffisance envers moi. Te reste-t-il encore des vestiges de ton combat intérieur. En tant que vainqueur, j'aimerais jouir du spectacle pitoyable que tu pourrais offrir lors de nos têtes à têtes…_

_X_

_(Cependant j'ai toujours été faible envers toi, alors je me lève, allume la lumière et change les draps. L'odeur métallique de ton sang m'enivre, c'est un miracle que le matelas soit encore intact. En bon époux [j'ai le droit à ce titre maintenant que tu es mien, n'est-ce pas, je patiente encore trente minutes puis vais te chercher toi, petite chose chiffonnée, qui s'est endormie mais plus vraisemblablement évanouie sous le jet d'eau encore tiède. Je tamponne ton corps, beaucoup plus délicatement aux endroits bleuis. J'essuie aussi ton intimité, tu saignes encore. Je sens déjà ton pouvoir à l'œuvre afin d'accélérer ta guérison. Je glisse un kimono sur ta peau nue, tout l'érotisme de l'acte ne m'échappe en rien. L'envie que j'ai de toi est tout à fait évidente mais je me contente de m'étendre à tes côtés, refusant d'éprouver encore plus ton corps. Me soulager avec ma main m'est devenu impossible, quel sot pourrait trouver un réconfort en enfer alors qu'il a déjà goûté au paradis. Désormais, c'est devenu ton rôle d'épouse de m'aider à me soulager et ce devoir, je ne te laisserais pas t'y soustraire.)_

_X_

_(Le lendemain à mon réveille, tu dors toujours pelotonné contre mon dos. Je quitte à regret le lit en prenant soin de bien te recouvrir jusqu'au menton. Tu es si beau. Je ne serais satisfais pleinement que le jour où je pourrais admirer ton magnifique visage… ton corps en sueur en proie au plaisir se tortillant sous le mien. Je veux tout, Takaya, tout et même l'impossible venant de toi. La douche enlève l'odeur de nos ébats qui s'attardait encore sur ma peau. En descendant les escaliers, je sens une odeur d'œufs et de bacon. Haruie nourrit une réelle passion pour les petits déjeuners occidentaux, le maître de cette maison aussi, semble-t-il. Un legs de sa fille certainement. Je souris en repensant à l'idiote. Mon arrivée ne change rien au silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Tous les deux affichent un air plus que maussade. Les yeux de __Kakizaki __sont cernés, Chiaki boit sont café par petites gorgés. Tous deux répondent à mon salut mais une tension quasi palpable règne. _

_Donc, c'est ainsi… _

_Avons-nous été si bruyant, hier au soir? Bah, une telle chose ne pouvait échapper à leur vigilance. Je lève les yeux et les défis, ma belle amie se détourne, lui, il soutient mon regard. Chiaki Shuuhei est ce genre d'homme. Il ne ressent aucune culpabilité de ne pas être intervenu, pour lui c'est une chose que nous devions avoir réglé depuis fort longtemps… d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est chose faite. Haruie s'excuse et nous laisse entre homme. Je ne suis pas dupe._

_()Je pensais aller skier aujourd'hui._

_()Tu n'as jamais aimé ça._

_()Tout le monde change, Naoé. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai aussi mes raisons. _

_Evidemment, cela avait à voir avec le joli brun de la propriété d'à côté. Ses goûts n'ont pas changé malgré tout ce temps. Nous discutons de chose et d'autre, des nouveaux affrontements qui semblent se profiler à l'horizon. Certains clans semblent condamner à vouloir revivre un passé à tout jamais révolu. A ma montre il est plus de huit heures, le temps passe vite. Je prends donc congé mais arrivé à la porte je m'attarde inconsciemment. Je sais que malgré ce qu'il laisse entendre, son égocentrisme n'aura jamais été qu'une fable._

_()Comment va le gosse?_

_Inutile de mentir._

_()Ses pouvoirs accéléreront sa guérison. _

_()Ne sois pas trop dur._

_()Tu crois que je pourrais être plus salaud?_

_()C'est un art que tu cultives mon cher…_

_Il se lève, ouvre un placard et en sort la première bouteille qui lui tombe sous la main. _

_()J'espère que vous avez finalement trouvé vos réponses, surtout lui._

_Il observe le liquide puis range finalement le flacon._

_()Si le seul sentiment qui lui subsiste reste la haine et qu'il réclame ta mort, je lui obéirais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Haruie aussi est du même avis._

_Tu trouves que j'ai été trop loin même si tu comprends ma souffrance? J'oubliais que tu avais déjà aimé toi aussi, tout comme Haruie. Vous avez déjà expérimenté cette douleur qui conduit à la folie. Je n'ai pas eu votre force et j'ai sombré si souvent… Je souris._

_()Je doute que nous en arrivions là._

_Je repars finalement en direction de la chambre, à l'étage. Comme je m'y attendais tu n'es pas seule, elle se tient sur le lit près de toi qui lui tourne le dos. Elle caresse tes cheveux un peu comme une mère le ferait._

_()Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer encore plus longtemps mais dis-moi au moins si tu souhaites rentrer! Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tu ailles consulter? _

_Je ne t'entends pas mais tu lui parles forcément, puisqu'elle te répond._

_()Soit! Fais comme tu l'entends mais je suis en bas._

_Elle ressort perdu dans ses pensés, ma présence lui important peu pour le moment. Tu te redresses avec précaution en te mordant les lèvres. Où penses-tu aller dans cet état, mon amour? Tu te meus avec peine jusqu'à la fenêtre. Reviens! Il n'y a aucun intérêt à tout ce qui n'est pas toi. Le vêtement que tu portes est encore souillé de ce liquide carmin. La peau de ton cou porte l'empreinte de ma cruauté_ _passionnelle. Il y aura d'autres nuits, mais celle-ci restera gravé dans ma mémoire. Sur la vitre, à l'aide de ton doigt, tu dessines des formes bizarres que tu effaces aussitôt._

_()Il neigeait aussi ce jour là… la première fois._

_Que dis-tu? Tu te retournes vers moi et me regardes, à la lumière je distingue un hématome dans le coin gauche de tes lèvres. Je ne te connais pas ce regard vide._

_()Ce corps a-t-il répondu à tes attentes Naoé?_

_Ta voix est à peine plus audible qu'un filet d'air. Je me rapproche. Imperceptiblement tu te tasses, les bras le long du corps._

_()Oui en tout point._

_Ta paume d'Adam tressaute._

_()Chiaki et Haruie se tiennent prêt à recevoir tes ordres… Quels qu'ils soient me concernant. _

_Tes mains agrippent tes avant bras._

_()Ha? Dans un tel affrontement, au pire tu les tuerais tous les deux et au mieux tu ne mourrais pas sans les entraîner avec toi. Je sais ta force._

_()Et toi?_

_()Tu as été mon professeur, celui qui m'a appris à utiliser mon pouvoir. Je ne serais pas de taille, c'est évident. _

_Je souris et répète à nouveau:_

_()Et toi?_

_Tu me regardes à la dérobée puis ouvres la bouche pour me répondre. Aucun son n'en sort toutefois, car tu viens de comprendre de qui je parle, Takaya. _

_()Je te l'ai déjà dis, je suis impuissant face à toi! Lorsque tu t'y attendras le moins, je n'aurais pas l'ombre d'une hésitation._

_Tes yeux se font méprisants malgré tes doigts qui tremblent. Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de me défier, mon amour. C'est aussi à cause de cette fougue qui te caractérise que je me suis épris de toi._

_()Tout comme hier au soir?_

_Ta respiration se coupe, ton arrogance s'effiloche._

_()Par considération pour toi, j'ai patienté près de quinze minutes le temps que tu daignes bien te décider. Comme je m'y attendais, le résultat de cette attente fut révélateur mais pitoyable en soit._

_Tu recules comme si je t'avais porté un coup. Une souffrance indescriptible se peint sur ton beau visage. Tu pointes ton doigt accusateur dans ma direction. _

_()Toi… Naoé, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux…_

_Qui donc?_

_()Toujours à vouloir me toucher._

_Tu secoues la tête._

_()Toujours à me faire ces choses dégoûtantes._

_Tu es maintenant dos au mur. _

_()Et pourtant… pourtant… je pensais que ce serait différent._

_Sur l'instant je ne comprends pas et j'émets même des doutes sur ta santé mentale, mais subitement, comme des vannes venant de s'ouvrir, un flot de souvenir m'inonde. Je me rappelle de ta terreur la dernière fois, de ton cri déchirant et de ces mots que tu avais prononcés. Une rumeur étouffée dans l'œuf par Kenshin m'était parvenu. A l'époque, je n'y avais pas cru car je n'aurais jamais imaginé que des hommes aient l'audace de s'en prendre au fils, adoptif ou pas, de leur Seigneur. Tu avais le même âge à l'époque, tu dégageais un tel charisme pour une personne aussi jeune. Nul doute que beaucoup se sentirent menacés par toi et l'affection que te portait ton père… Tout est plus clair à présent…_

_Je m'avance et te relève rudement le menton._

_()Pourquoi me l'avouer maintenant?_

_()Parce que tu n'es pas différent._

_()N'importe quel chien aussi bien dressé soit-il, finit par mordre une fois acculée. Minako en est un exemple flagrant. _

_Une larme coule de tes yeux, juste une. _

_()Oh… Je comprends. Je n'aurais jamais dû par deux fois déjà, céder à tes caprices en m'arrêtant. Je t'ai trop gâté. _

_()Tu m'as violé!_

_()C'était ton défi._

_()Je n'ai pas demandé ça!_

_Mon poing s'abat subitement contre le mur, si près de toi que tu en es une seconde tétanisé._

_()Alors dis-moi ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse. Je n'ai aucun don de devin!_

_Je viens de te hurler au visage. Tes yeux perdent leur flamme, ton visage se fait aussi inexpressif que celle d'une poupée désarticulée. _

_()Parce que c'était toi, je pensais que tu aurais la solution… _

_Tu glisses doucement le long du mur mais je te retiens et te prends dans mes bras. Délicatement, je te pose au milieu du lit puis m'allonge sur le côté près de toi. Ma main retient ma tête, ainsi je puis te regarder. Je baise ton front, goûte à tes lèvres, dieu, il m'en faut si peu pour qu'un désir brûlant vienne à nouveau inonder mes reins. Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas? _

_()Mon amour, puisque c'était moi hier au soir, n'était-ce pas bien?_

_Tu ne dis rien._

_()Peut-être devrais-je appeler la serveuse de ce restaurant dans la station de skie. _

_L'audacieuse qui m'avait écrit son numéro il y a trois jours de cela. _

_Tu ne dis rien._

_()Elle sera à même de répondre aux attentes de ton chien en chaleur. _

_Je m'apprête à me lever mais une légère traction sur mon pull me fait incliner la tête. Tu me retiens avec ton pouce et ton index… juste deux doigts… Serais-tu prêt à le refaire malgré ton corps blessé? Ce serait drôle de te pousser encore plus pour voir jusqu'où tu peux aller. Je t'embrasse à pleine bouche, tu es vraiment très inexpérimenté. C'est tout à ton honneur. Une pratique intensive te fera acquérir l'expérience nécessaire. _

_()Ca fait encore mal…_

_Mon amour, pour aujourd'hui, je crois que je suis définitivement comblé. J'enfonce quelques secondes mon visage dans ton cou afin que tu ne vois pas mon sourire. _

_()Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne ferons rien tant que tu n'iras pas mieux._

_()Mais…_

_()J'ai déjà eu droit au premier choix avec toi… Je ne crois pas pouvoir me contenter d'un menu de seconde catégorie._

_Je grignote le lobe de ton oreille, contre ma joue, je sens un liquide qui vient mouiller mes lèvres. C'est salé. Tu pleures. Plus encore, tu sanglotes sans pouvoir te retenir maintenant. Tu me tournes le dos et te roules en boule._

_()Tu es un monstre, je te déteste!_

_Je veux te prendre dans mes bras mais tu résistes. Bien entendu je parviens à mes fins, assez facilement d'ailleurs._

_X_

_Nous sommes à présent étendus l'un contre l'autre depuis une bonne heure, tu es encore agrippé à moi et tes sanglots reviennent épisodiquement. Ne t'inquiète pas, cela prendra peut-être plusieurs vies mais je te ferais oublier ces êtres insignifiants qui t'ont souillé. Tu seras toujours le maître lorsque nous poursuivrons l'œuvre de Kenshin. Je te protégerai et périrai pour toi s'il le faut, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. En revanche, dans nos draps, ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois aussi docile. _

_()Ai shiteru… mon amour.)_

_Sainte-Rose le Dimanche 26 Août 2007 20h45_


End file.
